Chapter 152
is the 152nd Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Rhya tells Mereoleona too not make them laugh since she should be able to recognize the difference in their battle abilities. Rhya also says that he is going to head after Asta, which his grimoire and swords belong to Licht. Mereoleona says that he is wasting his breath and charges. Mereoleona attacks Rhya, who uses spatial magic to avoid her attack. Mereoleona tells the elves that they are going to have to defeat her in order to go after Asta. Mereoleona also asks if they will need more of a handicap of 5 v 1, which Rhya says that they will settle this shortly. Outside, Asta thinks about how there are too many for Mereoleona can handle and says that they need to help Mereoleona. Zora tells Asta that they need to escape, but Asta tries to convince Zora to help. Zora grabs Asta, and tells him that they would be killed on the spot without any plan or strategy. Zora also says that Asta doesn't understand how powerful the enemy is since he can't sense magic power, and that this is all that they can do to get someone out alive. Zora tells tells Asta that the captain made this decision herself and Asta shouldn't let her resolve go to waste, which Asta feels frusterated. In the room the fighting his happening, Puli comments about how the human have gotten full of herself while they were asleep. Puli uses her magic to give Rhya some wings, and comments about how Mereoleona's attack won't reach since the elves are all connected by their bonds. Puli then attacks with a spell, which Mereoleona easily manages to counter. As Mereoleona continues her countering, and thinks about how there are too many of them. Lira suddenly attacks with a spell, and comments about how Mereoleona can't burn a spell this big. Mereoleona then starts to attack Lira's spell, but Rhya uses Spatial Magic to make the spell hit Mereoleona. Mereoleona lands how her feet and thinks about how her attacks are getting slower and her reaction time is slowing down. Mereoleona notices that this is the cause of Fragil's spell, which Fragil says that the senses of everyone but elves will be put to sleep. Fragil then says that Mereoleona is skilled at manipulating mana but it will only be a matter of time til she can no longer move, which Mereoleona says that that is clever. Suddenly Ruben attacks, which Mereoleona says that he has a lot of nerves attacking her. Rossa introduces himself, and that he has no connection to someone so savage and barbaric. Mereoleona attack the spell that Rossa is attacking with, but Rossa uses a spell to trap Mereoleona. Rossa then tells Mereoleona to stay their until she dies, which Mereoleona breaks free. Mereoleona tells Rossa that she will do him the favor of killing him, and charges. Rossa wonders about a sensation that he is having, and thinks about how his body know Mereoleona. Suddenly Rhya appears, and says that he won't let any of his comrades be killed again. Rhya manages to cut Mereoleona, which Puli uses a spell to finish Mereoleona off. As Rhya bids Mereoleona farewell, an attack suddenly comes at him. As Rhya manages to block the attack, Puli asks if he is okay. Mereoleona asks if something is wrong since they were going to kill humans. Rhya wonders if Mereoleona is even human, which Mereoleona tells them to try and kill her. Rhya then comments about how Mereoleona is truly a troublesome human. Fights *Mereoleona Vermillion vs. Five Elves Magic and Spells used References Navigation